Love is Like Poetry
by SoUrtart-Efg
Summary: what happens when Inuyasha forgets Kagome and his 1year anniversary? we have changed the rating just in case! third chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This story was inspired by a poem given to my co writer Gothic-Anime-Goddess hope you like it. This is our first fanfiction story all reviews welcome! .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-yasha as much as I love it and want to I don't own it.

**Title: **Love is Like Poetry

**Summary:** What happens when Inu-yasha forgets Kagome and his 1-year anniversary?

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Aging:** Kagome: 16, Inu-yasha: 17

**Chapter 1: **A day I won't forget

Its Monday morning as a very cheerful raven haired girl walks down the halls of Shikon High. Today was her 1st year anniversary with her boyfriend and she couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her. "The day we met was definitely a day I will never forget. After all, its not every day you have an inuhanyou jump through you bedroom window" she thought as she giggled lightly to her self.

_Flashback _

_The raven haired girl steps out of her bathroom (that's in her room) with a sort of a fluffy blue towel on. "Ah that was a terrific shower." She sighed._

_Then all of a sudden a boy that looks around her age comes barging in through her window and slams it shut. "WHO THE FU..." She was cut off as the boy put his hand over her mouth and puts his index finger to his lips signaling her to keep quite._

_She gets a confused look on her face then she nods and stays quite. The boy slides the window open just enough to see outside then he blacks out as an extremely pissed off girl hits him over the head with a perfume bottle she had on her dresser. He comes to his senses 10-minutes later with a major headache, he goes to rub his head but is stopped as he notices his hands and feet are tied to a chair he is sitting in._

"_What the fuck!" he says, "so your awake" says an annoyed feminine voice. He looks up to come face to face with a beautiful girl around the age of 15 he guessed._

_She had long hair that came to the small of her back and amazing chocolate brown eyes. He took this moment to fully check her out ,she was wearing a jean mini that hugs her curves nicely, he might add with a black shirt on that 'its always the nice ones' that came just above her navel piercing but the thing he liked the most was that she had no make-up on. He liked it when girls showed there true beauty instead of covering it up with gunky cosmetics like most girls do these days, but he could tell she's not like most girls. He was brought out of his thoughts by the impatient tapping of her foot. _

"_Wench what the hell is wrong with you tying me up like this!" he growled, "ME! What's wrong with ME!?" she said angrily, "I'm not the one who came barging into a 15 year-old girls window while she was only wearing a towel scaring her half to FUCKING death!" she yelled out. The boy blushed remembering how hot she looked in that short blue towel when he came in. "Why in gods name did you jump threw my fucking window anyway?" she asked, "That's none of your business now UNTIE me wench!" he barked back. _

"_I'm not untying you until you tell me WHY you came jumping through my window like fucking Tarzan!" she said. He growled deeply knowing he wasn't leaving until he told her. "Fine" he mumbled, "YAY!' she yelled, happy that she finally got him to crack. _

"_But before you start I think you should tell me your name, mine is Kagome Higurashi." She introduced. He mumbled something she couldn't hear so she said, "What was that, speak louder or would you just prefer me to call you dog boy instead, huh dog boy?" she said indicating his cute hanyou dog ears on top his head. "God he is so stubborn" she thought, "I SAID my name is Inu-yasha Taisho." He sighed._

"_All right see that wasn't that hard now was it" Kagome said, "Ok Inu-yasha tell me why you so rudely barged through my window!" she said in an overly sweet that betrayed her glaring eyes. "I was being chased by the police ok, you happy now, now UNTIE these damn ropes." He yelled._

"_Nope I'm not untying you until you tell me WHY you were being chased by the police I think I do have the right to know, after all it was MY window you jumped into so SPILL!" she said defiantly. "I'm starting to get really irritated now" she thought to herself feeling a headache coming on._

_She decided to take the nice approach "can you PLEEEASE! Tell me why you were being chased?" she said kindly. He looked her over once then said "Ok fine, I did some graffiti on the wall of the school that I go to and the cops were trying to catch me to get me to pay the fine" he sighed defeated. Inu-yasha looked up to see Kagome with a shocked look on her face. "What? That's not that bad" he said, she shook her head and said "No its just that I go to the same school and I had no idea it was you who spray painted in big fat red letters 'INU KICKS FLUFFYS ASS' that was kinda funny" she said giggling._

_He was about to say something but stopped when he noticed Kagome was starting to walk towards him with a pocket knife in her hand. "Wha-what are you..." he stopped when she brought the knife down and cut the ropes that tied him to the chair. He gave her a quizzical look "I said I would untie you when you told me so I did" she told him. "Oh thanks I guess" he said rubbing his wrists from where the ropes were cutting into them. _

_He was now standing at his full height and Kagome noticed that she reached to right beneath his chin. "Ok now that that's over, do you want something to drink? All that excitement had got to make you thirsty" she giggled 'she's cute when she laughs like that' he thought to himself. He followed her down stairs into the kitchen and sat down while she got them something to drink. "Here its coke" she said "Thanks" said Inu-yasha "Well I think I should get home before my brother comes to kill me for what I wrote on the school" he said "He really hates it when I call him fluffy" he chuckled. Kagome laughed as she walked him to the door "Well I guess ill see you at school" he said awkwardly "You can count on it" she said, before she shut the door she said "Oh and Inu-yasha? Next time, use the door instead of my window" she laughed, Inu-yasha chuckled not feeling at all awkward anymore. He smiled and said "Sure thing Kagome"._

_End Flashback_

Kagome feels an arm come around her waist "EEEEEEEKKKKK" she squealed surprised as she turns around and knocks the person on the head causing him to fall and hit the floor. "Oh baby I am SO sorry I didn't know it was you" she said as she gave him a kiss on his forehead and helped him up. She closed her locker and he held her hand as he walks her to her class.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kagome asked worriedly

"Yea im alright" he said

"But it looks like it swelling"

"I'm fine"

"Are sure, maybe I should take you to the nurse" she said still unsure

"I'm OK"

"I'm just worried is all"

Inu-yasha stops and looks her in the eyes "Kagome im fine and I always will be as long as im with you "he smiled at her. "Oh Inu" kagome said as she gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Come on we better get to class" she said. The bell rings and Inu-yasha drops her off at her class giving her one last kiss on the cheek before sprinting off to his own class.

All during class, kagome was thinking about Inu-yasha and what he has in store for their 1- year anniversary. It was obvious to everyone that she wasn't paying attention because every time the teacher called on her to answer a question she either didn't hear him or didn't know the answer. But kagome couldn't care less she had Inu-yasha and that's all that matters.

Ok everyone that was the first chapter I hope you all liked it I will put up the next chapter as soon as possible.

So all you have to do now is click that little button down there and….

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

If you would be so kind .


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: Me and my co writer Punkish-Anime-Goddess got inspired to write this story from a poem someone wrote for me. This is our first Fanfiction story so all reviews welcome!! .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha –sigh- even though I wish I could BUT me and my co writer DO own the plot so YAY ME!.

**Title: **Love is Like Poetry

**Summary:** What happens when Inuyasha forgets Kagome and his 1-year anniversary?

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Age:** Kagome: 16, Inuyasha: 17

**Chapter 2: **The Chase

**CHAPTER 2**

Kagome sat in class taking notes waiting for the bell to ring.

'**_Ding_**'

'_**Dong'**_

The lunch bell rang and she was out the door before anyone else. "Hey Kagome!"

She turned around and saw Hojo running up to her. Behind him Kagome spotted

Inuyasha at the end of the hall walking over. _"Uh-oh"_ Kagome thought _"this is not_

_going to go well"_. She turned back to Hojo and smiled nervously as he caught up

to her _"poor Hojo." _"Finally I have been looking for you all day." He said as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"**Grrrrrrrrr"**

Kagome could hear the faint growl from Inuyasha as he got closer. "Why have you been looking for me?" she asked out of pure curiosity. "Oh well I wanted to know if you

Wanted to go on a date with me" He stated as if it were suppose to be the most obvious thing in the world. At that point Kagome was trying to shrug his arm off but Hojo, being the oblivious guy he his thought she was just getting shy and tightened his arm around her as if to reassure her that he didn't mind. She gave him an annoyed look that he thought couldn't possibly be directed at him so he ignored it. "So what do you say?" he asked expectantly

"Hojo I'm sor-"unfortunately she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Inuyasha finally reached them and had Hojo dangling by the back of his shirt. "GRRRRRRR" he growled deeply as he turned him around to face him. "h-hi In-Inuyasha h-how a-are y-you?" He stuttered nervously. "Not so well" he replied harshly. "w-why is t-that? He asked.

"Well it could be that there is a gutless loser trying to make a move on my girlfriend!"

He bit out. "Well…..um…..you see….I" Inuyasha heard enough and flung him to the floor. "Hojo stay away from Kagome" he said simply. Hojo got up and ran scared beyond belief. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome with her fists balled up to her sides giving him such a heated glare he was surprised he didn't burst into flames right there. "Kagome wait I di-" "SIT" Kagome yelled as she stormed off leaving him planted in to the stone hallway.

It took a second for Inuyasha to pull his face out of the ground to get up and go after her. "What was that for?" he asked angrily "You didn't need to do that Inuyasha, I am perfectly capable of telling a guy no!" she yelled. "But-" again he was cut off "I mean don't you trust me to say 'I have a boyfriend'?" she said angrily as she walked to the cafeteria. "That's not it Kagome, I do trust you" he said walking after her "Then what is it!" she yelled angrily turning around to face him. He looked down not wanting to meet her eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" she said cupping her ear with her hand trying to hear him better. She still couldn't when he mumbled it again but a tiny bit louder this time. "Speak up Inuyasha I can't hear you" she said having irritation being added to her anger. "I was jealous ok" he said softly so she could hear him as he kept staring at the ground his eyes covered by his bangs.

Her face softened as her anger stared to dissipate but she was still a little irritated that he could get jealous when he knew she was his. "Inuyasha I love you, no one else and that will never change" she said softly putting a finger under his chin so his eyes met hers. He smiled back softly and pulled her close to him giving her a loving passionate kiss. "I love you too" he said as they pulled apart.

He took her hand and they began walking to the cafeteria again. "So what's for lunch today?" Inuyasha asked as they sat at there favorite table. "R-A-M-E-N" she spelled with a giggle waving the food in front of his face knowing how much he loved it. Inuyasha growled playfully as he lunged for the noodles almost knocking them out of her hand. He saved it just as it was about to fall.

Kagome was about to start eating her sandwich when she looked up and say Inuyasha holding the Ramen cup to his chest. Inuyasha saw Kagome looking at him so he decided to make her laugh. "Awww are you ok?" he said talking to the Ramen like a little kid. "You almost fell over didn't you? Oh yes you did yes you did" he said making coo coo faces at it. "Its ok im going to eat you now ok" he grabbed his chopsticks and scarfed them down in 10 seconds flat

Kagome fell over laughing because he looked so funny. She caught her breath and sat up shaking her head with a smile. Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a dreamy look on his face as she ate. Wondering why he keeps staring at her she looks up and says "is there something wrong Inuyahsa?" He looks away trying to hide the small blush on his face. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asks sweetly, still she got no answer getting a bit irritated she said "Inuyasha Taishou if you don't tell me what is wrong right now im gon-" she was cut of by Inuyasha's lips kissing her softly. He pulled back smiling and said "I just can't believe someone as smart, talented, beautiful, and fun could love someone as so worthless as me" he said looking away no wanting to me here loving gaze he didn't believe he deserved.

Kagome tried to keep her tears from falling as she pulled him into an embrace and gave him a loving kiss that seemed to last forever. She reluctantly pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes with a now serious face. "Inuyasha Taishou I love you more than anything in this world and no matter what you think or do that will never change" she said with so much emotion that he almost didn't believe her words.

He pulled her closer crashing his lips on hers never wanting to let her go. He had one hand on her hip moving it down to caress her thighs slipping it a bit more under her skirt as she gave a small almost undetected moan. His other and was around her waste pulling her as close to him as possible. She had one hand tangled in his silver tresses while her other one slipped up the back of his shirt tracing his sculpted muscles. **"RING RING"** they jumped apart blushing when the bell rang realizing they were still in the cafeteria and almost half the people were staring at them. Inuyasha cleared his throat as he stood up taking Kagome's hand and walking out of the cafeteria both of them blushing like mad.

When the doors shut behind them they could hear the teenagers start to talk about what just happened which only made them turn an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible. _"Well that was embarrassing!"_ Kagome thought _"I definitely will have hard time looking anyone in the eye for awhile." _Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha looking at her his eyes glazed over. "Inuyasha?" he snapped out of his gaze hearing his name. "We better get to class before we are late" she said her face almost back to normal. "Right" he said as he took her hand and started to walk to class.

When they got to class they sat in their normal seats in the back and started talking until the teacher got there. "Kagome is it ok if I come over after school to hang out for a bit?" he asked as he got out his things from his bag. "Sure it would be nice to have someone to keep me company." She said with a wink, he laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately she couldn't say anymore because the teacher walked in telling them to turn to page 312 in their text books.

After school they both walked to Kagomes family shrine. "Mom, grandpa, Sota im home!" she called out. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

_Kagome,_

_Me, grandpa, and Sota went out for a bit we'll be back before diner if you get hungry before then there is some Ramen and soda in the fridge._

_Love, Mom_

"Well I guess we have the house all to our selves huh Inuya-" she turned around to see Inuyasha gone. She walks into the living room not seeing Inuyasha hiding behind her smiling mischievously. "Where did that darn dog go?" his smile turned into a frown as his cute dog ears went back on top his head. "He is lucky I love him so much, he might be a dog but he's my dog and no one else's. his frown turned into a smile again as he crept up behind her. "Boo" he said she jumped to turn around at the feel of his breath on her neck but he decided to have a little fun with her and folded her arms infront of her and kept them in place with his own.

She squealed and squirmed in pleasure as he kissed her neck softly sending a small shiver up her back. She moaned as she felt his hot tongue trail up her neck to her ear where he bit playfully she moaned a bit louder this time. He growled in satisfaction loving the way she felt up against him. He turned her around pressing his hard body against hers and kissed her needingly. She pulled away reluctantly knowing if they didn't stop now it would get out of hand and she didn't want to do that when her mom could get home at any minute. "Inuyasha you got to stop or my mom might see us" he sighed and let her go knowing she was right. "That's a good little puppy" she said knowing he doesn't like being called 'puppy'. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. All of sudden she is on her back with Inuyasha over her.

He starts tickling her and said "what did you say?" She tries to talk but she just couldn't stop laughing. "OK say what you know I like to hear and ill stop" he chuckled. She tries to again but she barely could breath "Say it and ill stop" he said laughing lightly. "Ok…ok.."She breathed out "Inu….yasha….is the… most…powerful….hanyou….ever….to…walk…the….face….of…this…earth!" she finally managed to get out." And don't you forget it" he said as he pulled her into a lustful kiss.

She slips out from under him "little puppy" she giggled as she ran up the stairs Inuyasha hot on her heels. She could hear him growl playfully behind her as he got closer. She runs into her room and locks the door as she starts to back up towards her bed still keeping her eyes on the door she sees the knob jiggle a couple times before everything is quite and she can't hear anything except her heavy breathing.

"caught ya!" that next thing she knows she is pinned to the bed with Inuyasha on top of her holding her hands above her head so she couldn't get away again. _"Damn"_ she thought, she looks over his shoulder and sees her window open _"so that's how he got in I will defiantly have to remember that next time."_

"I don't suppose I could get out of this by saying im sorry" she asked sweetly looking up at him. "Not a chance" he said as he leaned down and captured her lips in his. She sighed happily as she kissed him back with just as much passion. _"It's never that easy, oh well that was a fun chase anyways I will definitely be calling him 'puppy' again if this is what I get"_

Ok everyone so here is the second chapter sorry it took so long me and my partner have been really busy. Anyways we hope you liked it I know the ending isn't all that great but we still hope you liked it. so all that's left to do now is to hit that little button down ther and…..

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

If you would be so kind! .


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha

lemony lime...oh...

chapter 3

* * *

inuyasha..were going..to..get in...t-t-t-t. kagome was cut off by the way inuyasha rubbed her thighs. At this moment she felt really good and drifted to a place of happiness.

Inuyasha was a very happy person, he was glad kagome was his girlfriend. And at that he became aroused. Not knowing what to do with himm self he made his way up kagome's shirt and started to work his way to her satan # 9 Victoria secret catalog 2006 bra, and fiddled with it trying to inlatch it and release kagomes 36C volumpshuious(sorry don't know how to spell) breast.

At this moment kagome's mind returned to her body and relized What inuyasha was doing. She became uncomfortable and inuyasha sensing this left her bra to rub her thighs and ass to regain control.

She fell back into wonderland and inuyasha continued to unlatch her bra. he finally got the last hook and released her breast. Inuyasha cupped her breast in his hand and growled in pleasure as kagome gasped and arched her back wanting more.

She wanted to stop him but the pleasure of him massaging her breast needingly was just to much. and as she let out a low moan. things were geting heatted in kagome's bedroom.

inuyasha was getting more and more **HARD** so Hard that he did not know how to control his actions.he was getting more and more heated his hanyou instincs were screaming **TAKE MATE NOWWW!!!!! .**while kagome was dieing for more pleasure her mind was battling her heart and body. her mind was dieing for her to stop.but it was no use she was lost i the moment.

she was lost in the moment. she was lost in the way she felt at that moment she wanted inyasha and ther was no doubt inuyasha wanted her.

Inyasha kept massaging ever part of her body constintally making sure he was in control...And just then Kagome was sucked out of fantasy when she heard the front door open she leaped up. And inyasha looked at her puzzled.

then she whispered.

"my moms home"

_"oh shit"_

Inuyahsa said as he leaped out the window.

kagome heard footstep coming up the stairs.she glanced at herself in the mirror. her hair was all messy she was slightly sweating.her bra was unlatched . her room smelt of sweat so she opened her window (after inuyasha closed it after he left) and sprayed some fabreeze. then dashed to her bathroom just as he rmother walked in.

"kagome...kagome."

_"yes mom"_

" hey sweety i brought some take out if you want it's down stairs...i'm goin to wash up and then go pick up souta and ji-chan from the park".

_"okay mom"_

kagome sighed in relief and her heart beat slowed down. she walked out her bathroom , to find inuyasha at the door. Kagome jumped at the site of him and he then grabbed her covered her mouth and pushed her back into the bathroom. he kisseed her cheekded and smiled and walked out of the bathroom. kagome grabbed his arm and asked him what that was for...he simply said.

"just to end it..".

kagome fell on the bathroom floor dumbfounded.

* * *

no wasn't that great don't forget to review...review..review!!! 


End file.
